


Bitch

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an insolent sub. Arin is easily riled up. SUPER dirty, please be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Anonymous asked: Egobang Prompt: Dan is reluctant to admit exactly how much he loves being absolutely dominated and taking advantage of by Arin. (Write if you want! Loving Prisongrumps by the way)**

'Say it.'

'Fuck you?'

'Say it, dude.'

'Arin, I'm not gonna say it.'

Arin tugs at Dan’s hair, jerking his head back. ‘Say you’re my bitch.’

'You're my bitch.' Danny counters. Arin slaps him across the face. Dan groans, his dick twitching from the slap.

'Look at you. I hit you in the face and you get off on it. You're so my bitch.' It's true, but as much shit as Danny will let Arin do to him, he will never admit the reason why. Which is absolutely that he's Arin's bitch.

'I could shove my cock in your mouth right now and you'd take it, wouldn't you? Huh?'

 _Yes_. ‘If I felt like it.’ Arin slaps him again. Danny’s hips stutter forward, seeking friction from Arin. He’s perched on Dan’s stomach, just above the point where Danny could reach him to make some contact with his aching, leaking cock.

'If you say, “Arin, I'm your bitch and I love it when you fuck me”, I will  _maybe_  consider letting you come.’ It’s a tempting offer, but Danny still has the impression of his dignity. Not his actual dignity, he lost that weeks ago, sometime around when he was bent over the Berhow-Hanson bathtub with his head submerged in water while Arin fucked him from behind. But he is steadfast on this; he will never admit to Arin how truly submissive to him he is. At least, not with his mouth… at least, not verbally.

'I'm not your bitch, Arin.'

'No? Open your mouth.' Danny complies immediately. Arin sticks three fingers into his mouth. Danny closes his lips around them and begins to suck.

'How does this not make you my bitch?' Arin asks.

'Imoh o bich.' Danny mumbles out between his fingers.

'God! You so are! It is so petty that you won't admit it.'

'Nothing for me to admit, brah.' Danny says as Arin yanks his fingers back.

'Suzy and I literally had sex on you. She sat on your back and I ate her out. What does that tell you?'

'That I'm Suzy's bitch.' Another slap. Dan smirks.

'You're  _my_  bitch. Suzy just gets spousal privileges.’

'Suzy gets whatever the fuck she wants from me.'

'No!' Arin shouts. 'I do! I get to do whatever weird shit I feel like with you, and you take it because you fucking love it.'

'That's right.' Danny agrees.

'No, becau- wait, did you agree with me?' Arin's tantrum is stopped in its tracks.

'I did.'

'Say it, then.'

'You do whatever weird shit you want with me, and I take it. Because I love it. Because I want to. Because your weird shit always happens to coincide with my weird shit.  _Not_  because you tell me to.’

Arin is literally seething; he’s taking deep, calming breaths through his nose. There is only one thing more satisfying than winding Arin up, and that’s taking Arin’s dick like the bitch he is and will never admit to being. 

‘I guess you win, then.’ Arin says, his voice carefully measured. He shifts off of Dan’s stomach onto the arm of the couch. ‘Enjoy your prize.’ 

Danny manages a smug grin in the short second before he’s pulled down by the hair onto Arin’s cock.


End file.
